Iced Over
by Brennan51
Summary: Midoriya is still trying to figure out the power of All For One but ever since his and Todoroki battle they are becoming closer. how close will they get before it becomes something entirely different. TodoDeku #Todoroki x Deku
1. Still Learning

Iced Over

(This story takes place after the sports festival.)

Beep* *beep* *Beep*

Midoriya woke up groggy and sore from his latest challenge at U.A. He looked down at his arm that was now in a sling from the force of One For All. He got up with a wince and placed his feet at the edge of his bed. Standing up made him wobble back and forth. He stepped back in a sudden jolt to catch himself from falling over. Midoriya still had quite a bit to learn about his new quirk. Midoriya walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his school uniform and his training uniform. As he went to leave the room something caught his eye on the ground. A picture frame was laying on the ground with broken glass surrounding it. He slowly approached the frame making sure to not get glass in his foot. The picture was of All Might but its a photo no other person had in the world. It was one of a kind just for Midoriya. In the picture you could see All Might but in his normal state. Well his weaker state. He was wearing a yellow and black pinstripe suit. He was doing his best pose and yet you could see the blood dripping from his mouth. The sight was enough to make Midoriya shudder. He put the picture back onto the bedside stand. And got ready for his day.

The gateway of U.A Academy sat in front of Midoriya as he walked up to the Academy. Midoriya still couldn't believe what happened to get him here. He played that night in his memory on repeat. Between his childhood hero All Might telling him that he could be a hero too and the giant sludge monster it was a day he could never forget.

"DEKU!!" He heard coming from the courtyard in front of him. It was his good friends Ochako and Iida waiting with some of the other 1-A class members. From behind him he could her the stomps of someone else coming into the school grounds. He knew who it was immediately. Bakugou had that usual scowl on his face that made it seem like he hated the world and everything about it.

Ever since Junior High Bakugou has always had that feeling. He had few friends and was stubborn about a lot of things. But it seemed that him and Kirishima have been getting along as of late. Midoriya wondered what that was about but it was a pleasant change from the old Bakugou.

"How is your arm feeling Deku." Ochako asked concerned for her friend. The group all looked at Deku as he grabbed for his arm in his sling. Ochako looked at the arm with some major concern.

"Don't worry about it." Midoriya assured her. "This happens anytime I use my Quirk."

"I just want to make sure you are ok." The words spoken by Ochako made Midoriya feel warm. Something from across the grounds caught the eye of Midoriya however.

It was Todoroki sitting by himself meditating. The two of them haven't spoken to each other since the battle during the U.A Battle. Midoriya finally got Todoroki to use his left against opponent. But did Todoroki appreciate it?

"Hey I will be right back ok." Midoriya said to the group of friends he was standing with. They all nodded and started speaking in there groups again.

Midoriya walked over to the area where Todoroki was sitting. What would Todoroki say? Would he be able to forgive Midoriya for making him use his left? Would he………..

"Thank you Deku." Todoroki spoke before Deku even noticed about how close he was. Todoroki was sitting Indian style on the ground in deep thought. The statement made Midoriya take a step back.

"Please call me Midoriya, Todoroki. I would like nothing more than for you to address me on a first name basis." Midoriya spoke a little flustered.

"Okay then. Thank you Midoriya. You have made me think about things for sure. Luckily with our internships coming I will be able to work on controlling my left more and more." Todoroki was still sitting but now he was looking up at Midoriya. His different color eyes stared deep into Midoriya. It almost made Midoriya feel safe. He smiled and stuck out his hand to pick the sitting teen up. Todoroki just smiled at the gesture.

"I'm going to sit down here for a little while more but thanks for the gesture." He said as Midoriya retracted his hand.

"So where are you planning on doing your internship at Todoroki." Midoriya said bouncing up and down a little bit. Meanwhile he started doing his mutter thing to himself. He was speaking something about where or who he was going on internship. The whole thing just made Todoroki laugh again. That snapped Midoriya out of it.

"Well I have narrowed it down to two places so I still have some decisions to make." Todoroki said looking at the ground again.

The two talked for a bit longer about the sports tournament until the first bell rang. Midoriya stuck out his good hand once again. This time Todoroki took it and stood up. He almost bumped into Midoriya standing up. Midoriya looked up to see Todoroki standing right there. There eyes locked onto one another and in that moment it was like they were having a whole conversation. Midoriya was the first to pull back but Todoroki didn't move. He stood as still as a rock.

"Let's get to class." Todoroki said motioning towards the building. Midoriya nodded with that glint in his eyes. Yet something about what just happened made Midoriya's head spin. Was it because he is impressed by Todoroki and his powers now. Or was it something else.

"Hey you coming" Todoroki said from the door leading into the building. "We still have to drop our bags off at our lockers. And I don't think Mr. Aizawa will be taking to kindly to us showing up late." He smiled and gestured into the building.

Midoriya walked into Class 1-A just in time for class. Meanwhile however it seems that Bakugou was about to get upset about something.

"I swear Iida if you tell me to take my feet off this desk one more time I will have to personally explode your leg jet things." So choose you next words carefully. He gave the kid a nasty scowl to go along with his threats.

"Bakugou it is improper to place you feet onto the desk." Iida said in a robotic tone of voice. His movements were precise as always.

"Go die" Bakugou said looking up at Iida who was now standing over him.

"Bakugou I am only going to ask once more. But if I need to I will……." Iida was interrupted by Bakugou making a lunge towards him and his calf.

"die Die DIe DIE." Bakugou screamed as he lunged for Iida. His hand started to spark and the whole class jumped back. His hand made contact with lida's jets and……….

"Mr. Bakugou please make you way back to your seat and place your feet firmly onto the ground." It was Mr. Aizawa the teacher of Class 1-A. He had his eyes firmly placed on Bakugou making sure his quirk was erased for the time being. You could see the scar below his eye from the attack at USJ.

Bakugou froze in his place just looking off into space. Mr. Aizawa was the only person that Bakugou would listen to. He slowly removed his hand from Iida's jets. His head seemed to hang in shame with the failure of his attack.

"Now we can start class. Students today we will be……..

Midoriya found himself walking home without a cast on for once. The lesson today didn't require much so he didn't use One for All. He was hoping to get his powers under control soon. Maybe just maybe he would.

"Hey Deku wait up." A voice said from behind him. It was Ochako again with Iida behind her. "Let's walk together."

"Okay sounds good. Oh by the way Iiida how are you doing. I know that Bakugou can be pretty scary." Midoriya chimed in as he waited for them to catch up.

"Eh I'm used to it by now. Bakugou is always trying to hurt people in that class. Well except for Kirishima. Wonder what that's about." Iida said looking more worried for Kirishima than anything.

"Oh I'm sure he will snap at some point. So ummm hey does anyone know where Todoroki goes after school. I've never really seen him walk in any direction." Midoriya said trying to be as smooth as possible.

Ochako looked at Midoriya kind of jealous but she did have to admit he had a point. No one has ever seen Todoroki go home in a certain direction. "Who knows. Wherever he lives he is definitely rich." Ochako said with a hint of jelousy.

The trio just shrugged it off for now. But the question was really digging at Midoriya.

(Flash over to Todoroki going home.)

Todoroki arrived at a small run down building near the outskirts of town. Ever since he decided that his left side was useless to him he was kicked out of his house. Todoroki decided to develop this old run down building into his own place.

On the bottom floor was a battlefield. Mixed with different wooden manikins and pillars it made for a good practice with his ice. He would bring in a family friend to make more manikins quick with his quirk after each night.

The second floor was made into his living floor of sorts. He had a kitchen that barely worked and a room with a leaky window. Anytime he wanted to cook anything he had to use his left. The walls had ivy creeping up them left and right. It was run down more than you would imagine.

The third floor Todoroki blocked off with some wood slabs. The entire third floor is filled with some of his father's memorabilia. From newspaper clippings to different stories he all kept them there on the most intact floor. But recently he has been collecting stories on someone else.

They were all the news articles featuring Midoriya. Between his encounter with the slime monster to his latest fight against Todoroki at the Sports Tournament.

The only thing he didn't understand is why he was so infatuated with Midoriya.

A/N

So I just started watching the anime My Hero Academia so I decided to make my own Fan Fiction. I love the ship of Todoroki and Deku so I am making this story. From this point on we will have different fights and battles.

Will Midoriya learn how to control One for All or will he continue to break every bone in his body.

Will Todoroki ever reveal where he lives.

Those will be answered soon. But until them stay icy my Pro Hero's.

-Brennan


	2. AN

Thanks for your feedback on the last chapter. i have gine back and have made tge necessary changes to the story. thanks again. With your help i will be able to make this a phenomenal story.

-Brennan


	3. Study Session

Chapter 2: Study Session

"He's already saved a hundred people." The video rang out from the speakers in Midoriya's room. He had watched this a million times and now it was a million and one times. Midoriya was say at the computer with his head on the desk. The blinds on the window let very little light in from the morning sun. On the desk next to Deku were some notes that he has been taking of his friends and their quirk.

The page it was on was talking about Todoroki. Some of the things that were written down we're expected to be there. Such as what his quirk was. How he starts each fight. The best way to beat him. And such. But the last thing Midoriya started to write on that page was "A good friend." The friend was cut off and the pen trail implies that he fell asleep before he could finish it.

Izuku's room was a mess to say the least. Weights here. Books there. All Might memorabilia scattered around the place. It looked like a crime scene to say the least.

Ding*

A text message lit up his phone that was lying next to him. It was from the group chat that included Ochako, Iida, Denki, and Kirishima. This particular text was from Ochako. Midoriya groaned and opened one eye. He saw the time and had a mini panic attack.

12:00 pm.

Luckily for him it was a day they had off from school. He read the text from Ochako the said.

"Hey does anyone want to study for are written exam we have soon. I know that hero training is in a couple of hours so I figured we could do something after that. Maybe back at my place or one of your guy's." Before anyone got the time to process the information in the text however Iida was blowing up the group chat with a message per second. All saying the pros and cons of studying with someone else. Izuku just laughed to himself and set his phone down. He sat all the way up and stretched out his body. He was still tense from his injury but that didn't stop him. He still had gym today after all.

Shift to Todoroki's house*

The bed was already neatly made in the small corner that he had set out for his bed. Todoroki was sitting at the stove trying to get it going without using his left. Finally after a few attempts of getting it started he frustratingly gave in and used his left. He threw the pan down on the stove and took the pack of bacon he had left and placed it into the pan. While that cooked he got ready for the day. He changed into his school work out outfit on and hurried up to the kitchen. The bacon he cooked was perfectly cooked. He made himself of a breakfast made up of bacon, eggs, and a plain rice bowl. Todoroki sat at his table alone but he had someone on his mind. He hadn't been able to get deku out of his head ever since there battle at the Sports Festival. He couldn't help but feel guilty for losing to Bakugou. He heard Deku cheering him on but he refused to use his left.

He finished up his breakfast and found that he had time to practice downstairs before he had gym. As he practiced he still couldn't get Deku out of his mind. Every time he made a new sculpture to break out of ice he refused to kill it with his left. Now for Shoto that wasn't anything new but at the same time it felt wrong now to do something that he had done for years. The only problem was that he had used his left on Deku of all people. Maybe that was what ate at him the most. He did the one thing he swore he would never do and he used it on the nicest kid in class because he forced it out of him.

"For fucks sake." A exasperated Todoroki exclaimed. "Why can't I get this kid out of my mind. Like why do I find him so fucking interesting." He slumped down onto the wooden floor. With his arms on his knees and his head hanging his alarm rang out through the empty building letting Todoroki know that it was time for gym.

Sometime later at gym*

Todoroki saw the building in the distance as he walked towards it. He could hear the sound of a bunch of quirks going of at once. As be walked into the gym he saw the group of friends talking in the corner.

"So whos house are we going to." Ochako said looking around the friend group. Denki shook his head and said. "Sorry guys my house is a no go. Still have some unpacking to do since me and my mother moved closer to U.A recently."

"Hey how about we go to Izuku's house." Denki said looking over to see what Deku's reaction would be. Yet Midoriya didn't react right away. He seemed to have a lot on his mind and didn't notice that Denki just volunteered his house.

"Umm Midoriya you okay there?" Denki said looking a bit concerned for Deku. It seemed to snap Deku out of whatever he was entranced by. Deku looked around at his friends. Each face had a growing look of concern. Deku tried to give his best "everything is okay face". To his credit it did seem to work on the group.

"What were you guys talking about?" Izuku asked still not fully understanding what just happened.

"I asked if we could go over to your house." Denki exclaimed looking concerned for his friend once again. "You sure your alright man. Ever since the Sports festival you have been zoning out quite a bit. And it's not even that weird muttering thing you do."

Even though Denki asked again Deku continued to assure them that he was okay. But in his mind he knew that something or someone was in his mind right now. He knew it was Todoroki to.

"How about Iida's place. I'm sure it's nice and kept up over there." Izuku asked making sure to keep the conversation off of him.

"Well my parents are out so they just did a deep clean of the house. Plus I do like to keep my textbooks in order and that might help you guys out. My eldest brother is getting an award tonight in Hosu city so I guess that could work." Tenya said while contemplating ever option. In his head. "So it's settled we will go to my house after gym."

Izuku nodded along but he still wasn't paying 100% attention at the moment. He had just noticed that Todoroki entered the gym. His was staring at his left side but something has changed from before. Instead of looking sad he looked confused. Deku's face lit up as he thought if an idea.

"Hey guys how about I invite Todoroki to study. He might be able to help us and he seems like he could use some human interaction recently." Everyone seemed on bored with the idea so Deku started to make his way towards the teen.

"TODOROKI WAIT!" Deku yelled across the gym floor. He waved his hand franticly in the air to get Todoroki's attention.

"Deku…… you do realize that you were like 20 feet from me right. You probably could have just said my name." Todoroki said as he sat down on a bench. Deku's face began going red from embarrassment.

"O-oh yeah sorry Todoroki. I guess I was just excited. Anyway would you like to come and study with us after gym." He pointed back at the group of friends that were now having a conversation about different types of gerbils. Todoroki just looked past them and shook his head.

"I would Midoriya, but right now I have something to do after gym. Maybe some other time okay." Todoroki said while trying to hide any hint that he was sad about not going over to study.

"O-oh okay Todoroki. Well I will keep you updated on if we have another study date again alright. B-bye." In the most awkward way imaginable he said goodbye to the teen and ran off to his friends.

He reached his friend group who was once again talking about something random. I think this time it was about the French Revolution and how historically accurate the book Les Miserable was. Kirishima had his phone in his hand and seemed eager for a response from it.

"So is Todoroki coming tonight Deku?" Ochako asked looking over as he reached the group again.

"Nah he has plans he said. But he did say he might join in at a later date." Deku assured the friend group. The news didn't seem to kill them though.

"Well Todoroki's not going to be there but Bakugou said that he would be able to make it." Kirishima said as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

Deku seemed surprised that Kacchan would join them but hey he wasn't going to complain at all.

Gym seemed like it took forever but it was eventually over for them. Deku was still feeling the affects from the Sports Festival but he seemed to still be able to use his arm for now. For the rest of the class it was mixed results. Kirishima and Bakugou spared during gym. Iida ran on a treadmill for most of the time. Ochako worked with Tsu in different ways they could combine their quirks. Denki, Sero, and Ojiro worked out together to get stronger. Sato and Koda worked out together also. Deku worked with Shoji and Tokoyami the entire time. Jiro, Toru, and Momo all worked on there quirks together. Aoyama and Mina showed up at the end of gyn for a bit. And Mineta never bothered to show up. But Todoroki didn't do much. He practiced with his right a bit. But he mostly just sat there.

Todoroki saw the group of kids that were studying leaving together after gym. He waited until most of the people were gone until he left. Afterwards he left making sure to not draw any attention to him as he left.

The ground had been cover with puddles from a rain storm that hit during the gym session. The water was slowly running into the drains in the street and created a steady a d relaxing stream. The air was humid and still wet. A few raindrops hit Todoroki's hair as he walked under the trees. He stopped to look in a puddle for a second. His left side seemed to stick out the most from the rippled water. The sight of his red hair and scar coming through the puddle drove Todoroki nuts. But even though he was by himself he wasn't going to let that get the best of him. He marched on and reached the hospital soon after.

Todoroki was here to see his mother. He decided that it would be the best decision to see his mother and talk to her about his life now. He hasn't seen her since she placed the same scar that curses his life on his face.

"KIRISHIMA I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!!" You could hear Bakugou screaming from down the street.

The group of friends were studying for there test on how to set up a first aid camp during a crisis that was coming up. Bakugou was currently trying to convince Kirishima and the rest why the best thing to do in that situation is to tell the wounded to suck it up.

Iida seemed not to care however as he kept looking at his phone the whole night. Deku sat with Ochako talking about how the best route to take in one of the many practice city's that they have would be. Denki had been caught up in both of the conversations that was going on.

Before they all knew it time flew by. For hours they practiced and yet for Deku it felt like seconds.

Still even though he was heavily involved tonight during studying and he would talk to multiple people at once he still could not get Todoroki out of his mind. The group of friends disbanded soon after they realized what the time was.

Bakugou walked home by himself. Kirishima walked with Denki. And Deku walked with Ochako.

"Hey Deku are you okay." Ochako asked looking worried for the umpteenth time today.

"Y-yeah Uraraka I'm fine. I just have quite a bit on my mind rn." Deku said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well here is your house." Uraraka said as she pointed up to the apartment building.

"Oh yeah thanks Uraraka. Let's do this again sometime." Uraraka responded with a firm head nod. Deku turned around and walked upstairs to his mother's apartment. He got in and immediately headed for his room. Finally plopping onto his bed for the first time in two days felt like a relief. But as Deku sat there in the darkness he only had one thing on his mind.

Todoroki…..

Authors Note:

Hello people. How are you guys doing. I am absolutely loving the feedback on this fanfiction already. Thank you so much for it. And yes I did know that Deku's name was Izuku Midoriya. But thank you anyways.

blaaahgface- you asked and you shall receive

AALIYAH DANA- thank you so much for the kind words. It's so nice to hear that someone like how I sent up a scene. And here is your update.

Coquelicot- thanks for the welcome into the fandom. I actually just finished up the anime recently. I am sorry if it moves to fast sometimes my brain moves to fast for my own hands so I write a story pretty fast. I am planning on slowing it down a but though. And I know Todoroki is sort of out of character but I hope that's not a turn off for you.

BytheBayGirl- Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for correcting me on those two things. I felt like such a fool after that but I am truly grateful for it.

Alright that's all from me. Remember to stay icy my Pro Hero's and have a fantastic day or night.

-Brennan


	4. RestlessNights

Chapter 3: Restless Nights

The walk home from U.A never bothered Todoroki. For the kid it seemed only natural for him to walk alone for school. On top of everything it gave him some time to relax and think to himself. He often got caught up in his thoughts but today he didn't worry about it.

Todoroki stopped on the sidewalk and reached into his pocket. His phone let out a buzz as he went to grab it. He pulled his hand back a little startled but grabbed it anyways. The text was from Midoriya.

Izuku: Hey are you sure that you don't want to come and study with us.

Todoroki: No thank you. I have other plans.

Izuku: :( Alright Todoroki. I will see you in the gym tomorrow.

Todoroki let out a remorseful sigh and grabbed out his headphones from his pocket. The tangled mess of wires was met with an equally exasperated sigh from the teen. He knew that he wasn't lying to Deku. He really did have stuff to do. But Todoroki could have easily put it off until tomorrow. It's not that he wanted to ignore Deku. He just wanted to get his stuff done. Or that's what he kept telling himself.

Finally the headphone cords became untangled. Todoroki let out a sigh of relief and plugged the headphone jack into his phone. Scrolling through his phone for music proved to be pretty easy. He clicked on the playlist named Lo-Fi beats. He pressed the large shuffle button and sunk his phone back into his pocket. The sounds from the music surrounded Todoroki as he walked from alleyway to alleyway. The soft and genuine beats guided him back home step by step.

Todoroki had to admit one thing at the end of the day. Having no one in class 1-A know where he lived helps out quite a bit. Deep down he wanted to be a people person but he also knew that he needed to strive to be better than everyone else. Eventually that got in the way of socializing.

The walk home was short but relaxing. Arriving at his abandoned apartment building made Todoroki realise just how alone he currently was. The silence of the music as it switched off from one song spoke volumes to the boy. The crickets rang out from the tall grass that was surrounding the area. The wind cutting through the air was like nothing he had ever felt before. The cold air made the hairs on his arm and neck stick up. The building towered over Todoroki but it somehow seemed welcoming.

Suddenly the next song came back on and it snapped Todoroki out of his trance. He was suddenly brought back down to reality and he headed inside.

As the lights flickered on the floor had come into a better view. The quiet still made the entire house feel tense and smaller. Even with music playing Todoroki couldn't help but hear the large echo is the background. Thanks to the eggs and rice that cracked and popped on the stove, it made the floor seem bigger than it was.

Todoroki's night seemed to go by faster than the others. He spent most of his night in the Library studying. The single light that accompanied him on the desk made him disappear into how long he was in the room. He only realised the time once the grandfather clock in the corner chimed for midnight.

Looking up at the clock made hit Todoroki with a wave of tiredness and exhaustion. He would have collapsed at his desk if he wasn't so used to it by now. Truding himself out of his chair he found himself climbing into bed without changing out of his day clothes. After being covered in the comfortable warmth of his bed he seemed to instantly fall asleep. Or at least that's what he wished would have happened. Instead of falling asleep for the night he tossed and turned over and over and over again. His mind was racing and he couldn't focus on any one thing. By the time he felt tired again he couldn't help but look over towards the clock. With the small hand hitting the 5 and the large hand hitting the 6 he couldn't help but groan at the fact he hadn't slept all night It wasn't like his to be tossing and turning through the night. He was always able to fall asleep pretty soon after he would crawl into bed.

But last night was different for Todoroki in some way. The itching of his to get out and do something kept him up throughout the entire night. So even though todoroki would have loved to just climb back into bed and fall asleep he knew that being a pro hero meant fighting through battles that were never fun. So with a body that was heavy as lead. And a mind of mush he forced himself out of bed and he went on with his day.

A/N

Sorry it took me so long to post Chapter 3. I have been super busy with college and vacation so this is the only time I could get it out. I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you guys later. Stay icy my Pro Heros.

-Brennan


	5. Update

Hey guys. I'm sorry about being absent for a while. I have just been in a funk for a while. But I hope that you guys won't give up on this Fanfiction just yet. I have plenty of ideas I just have to put them down into writing. But I plan on doing that more in a while. I promise. Just have to get my life a little more stable. I hope y'all understand. I hope you guys have a good night/day.

-Brennan51


	6. Weird Encounter

"GET UP YOUNG HERO…. GET UP YOUNG HERO… GET UP YOU-"

Deku reached over and placed his hand onto the snooze button of his All Might alarm clock. The sun shining through the blinds filled the room. He groaned as he shifted his body weight to the side of the bed. His arms were killing him from this past week's training. He never fully allowed himself to recover from his original training. He may have a quirk now but he is still human at the end of the day.

Getting out of bed Deku ruffled through the laundry basket he had thrown onto the floor the night prior. Grabbing out a plain white t-shirt with the symbols "peace of mind" spreading across the width of the chest. Then choosing a nice pair of black tie shorts that fell above his knees. Finally slipping into a pair of soft white socks and his traditional red shoes. He was ready to go on a morning run.

Deku opened his door into the hallway. Quickly shuffling to the kitchen to grab an apple for some energy he made sure to move with quick and light steps to not wake his mother who was sleeping after a long week of constant work. Slowly opening the front door and creeping it closed he did everything perfectly. He turned down the hall and took off down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom floor of their apartment complex Deku took the time out to stretch and keep limber. He didn't want to get in a situation where he was out of U.A training thanks to a pulled muscle. Finally he took off down to the local park. Passing the busses that sped down the road and the deli shops where he can grab a quick snack he was making good pace. He didn't want to tire himself out too fast but for some reason this morning he couldn't stop himself from rushing to the park.

He turned the corner toward the park, suddenly he was met with a firm grasp onto his arm. The force dragged him into a nearby alley. He felt the air around him shift into a much more serious tone as he ripped his arm towards his side. He whipped around to yell at the force but found the words being muffled by a hand covering his mouth. The cracked lipped figure stood across from him with a toothy grin. The body's neck was covered with scars that only seemed to get cut off from the black shirt. The stringy blue hair of the man blew around in the wind and covered his eyes.

"Stay silent and everything will be just fine Midoryia. We need to have a talk."

"Sit down." The lanky man said as he gestured to a booth. "Please I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." Deku reluctantly slipped into the booth as the man tapped twice onto the bar. Deku made sure to keep a keen eye out for any suspicious movements. From a back room a tall male appeared. Yet from the looks of him he didn't have a body or even a face. The body was made of a blackish/purple mist. If the figure wasn't wearing a suit would you be able to make out a body shape? "You want anything to drink, kid?" The man sitting at the bar asked.

"Oh-n-no im good thank you." Deku tripped over his words and the man at the bar just glared and rolled his eyes. "Get this kid a glass of water at least, alright Kurogiri." He laughed and spun around to face Deku. "Alright kid i'm sure you want to have quite a few questions." The man at the bar declared "But I have a couple myself. So just try to answer them as calmly and clearly as possible alright?" Deku nodded his head and slowly relaxed into the booth. He realized that he was going to be here a while.

A/N:

I planned on writing even more. I promise I did its just not going well for me rn. I'm rusty and my head is all over the place. So i'm sorry if this chapter feels like a downgrade from the previous stuff. I promise i'm going to try harder soon.

-Brennan


End file.
